


Well That Explains Sirius Black's Sudden Inclination to Study

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James finds out what has changed in the relationship between Moony and Padfoot, and why Sirius is so keen on spending time in the library recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That Explains Sirius Black's Sudden Inclination to Study

James isn’t stupid. He knew something had changed between Remus and Sirius almost as soon as it did, he just wasn’t sure what exactly had changed.

He found out when he walked through one of the shortcuts known only by a few and came face to face with the pair of them snogging, Sirius plastered against Remus as he held him against the wall.

“Ahh! My eyes!” James yelled, promptly plastering his hands to his face. His two friends pulled apart abruptly.

“James!” Sirius cried.

“Well, that explains that then,” James said cheerfully, looking between the two of them and smirking as he watched the blushing Remus trying to smarten his clothing. Sirius frowned at him, not caring that his shirt was gaping open.

“Explains what?” he asked.

“Why Mr Sirius ‘you’ll never catch me studying’ Black has been so interested in the library lately.” James grinned.

Sirius huffed a laugh, running his hand through his tousled hair.

“Well, don’t let me stop you,” James said, pushing past them as he headed towards the tower.

The two looked at each other in shock before Sirius huffed out a laugh, “I guess he doesn’t care that we’re gay then.”

Remus grinned, then laughed, Sirius joining in at the ridiculousness of it. They stumbled back towards each other again and Sirius recaptured Remus’ lips, kissing him between bouts of the giggles.


End file.
